


Angels Among us

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Series: A Whole New Generation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demonic Possession, Demons, Ghosts, Meg Lives, Meg/Gabriel - Freeform, Meg/OFC, Minor Character Death, meg/castiel - Freeform, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happened after Castiel was kicked out of the bunker and how a good Samaritan will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The angel on the bench

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to provide feedback! It is greatly appreciated and encouraged.

Castiel, a previous angel of the Lord, sat near the bus station eyeing the ticket booth. He had no money for food and water, let alone a bus ticket. he was half starved, and dehydrated. He was so tired. He found a bench and curled up to  try and sleep.  
It took him very little time to fall asleep as he was completely exhausted. As he slept  he dreamt of his life as an angel, his life before having his grace stolen and becoming human.

* * *

Cassandra walked out of the convenient store. She was loading up her jeep when something shining happened to catch her eye across the street. She closed the doors and went to investigate. It was a man. He was dirty and looked as though he had been through a lot. Around his throat was a speck of something glowing. It was so small that she was surprised she had even seen it. "An Angel." She whispered under her breath. She tentatively tried to wake him, but to no avail.

* * *

Cassandra ran back into the convenient store. "Hi my brother passed out on a bench across the street. I was wondering if I could get some help moving him to my Jeep?" the convenient store clerk had the stock boy take over the register and he followed her out. When they got to the figure he  was still out cold. The clerk and Cassandra got on either side of the figure and carried him between them across the street. Since it was so late at night there was little traffic to worry about. The convenient store clerk helped her get the figure buckled into the passenger seat.

"So what's wrong with him?"

 "Oh you know, he can't hold his liquor."

"And the cuts?" Now that he mentioned it she did notice some cuts on the guys face, and hands. 

"Bar fight. we are on our way home now."

"Alright good luck kid." He looked between the figure and the young woman in front of him. Most likely wondering how they could even be related and why her brother was across the street in the first place. 

"Thank you." The clerk returned to the store. Cassandra pulled out a blanket from the back seat and wrapped it around the man in her passenger seat. She closed the door, entered the drivers side, and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Castiel suddenly became aware that he was riding in a vehicle. 'Hail' his eyes flew open with a start.

"Woah tiger. Calm down." He noticed a young woman probably in her early twenties sitting in the driver's seat. She had short brown hair and wore ripped jeans and a brown jacket. He also noticed she had a gun across her lap. 

There came a clicking noise from the engine."No not now!" The young woman pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road. They were in the middle of nowhere, only woods for miles around. She put the vehicle in park and turned to Castiel. "Okay no funny business mister." He noticed that she had light hazel eyes, almost golden in color. She left the drivers seat with the gun in hand. She moved to the back of the vehicle and pulled out a tool box. Castiel now noticed smoke coming from the engine. The woman lifted the hood to release a screen of smoke. Her phone rang (ringtone Cupid by Sam Cooke). "Hey Joe...Yeah he's sitting in the passenger seat...I know what happened I read the paper...yes I'm sure he's an Angel...don't worry I have protection...I am not going to do that I am not you.. actually Joe I might just need your help the Jeep's having problems again...don't yell at me. I didn't choose for it to happen." Castiel could no longer hear the conversation as the young woman dropped the volume of her voice. He knew when she was done due to the sound of her riffling through the toolbox.

"Can I assist in anyway?" Castiel ventured.

"No!" she snapped not looking up from the engine.

"May I get out of the vehicle?" He inquired. She popped out from around the hood. Her Jacket was off and tied around her waist. She wore a gray tank top and had grease all over her face. There was an old key hanging from a black chord around her neck

"I don't care." she said much nicer than before. She turned her attention back to her Jeep's engine. Castiel got out of the Jeep and immediately felt a strange sensation in his legs. he started walking awkwardly toward the front of the Jeep. Hearing him, the young woman looked up. "what's up with you?"

"There is a strange feeling in my legs."

"Your legs fell asleep. It's a human thing." she paused what she was doing to come help him. " Lean against the side of the Jeep. Now wiggle your toes." Doing as he was instructed, Castiel soon found the strange feeling leave his legs. It was replaced by a growling noise and a feeling he had come to know as hunger. "There is pop tarts and water in the backseat. Help yourself." She returned to her work on the engine. Castiel found a box of blueberry pop tarts and bottled water. 

Suddenly he heard a clanking noise and a pained scream. Castiel dropped his food and water to see what was going on. He found the young woman holding her right hand and clutching it close to herself.

"Let me see." Castiel said reaching to grab her hand. The young woman backed away from him. Her eyes looking towards the gun (which she had set on the ground while she worked).

"Please just...don't touch me." She answered, realizing how her actions confused him. "Could you...um..there are some old shirts in the back. Can you get  one?"

Castiel opened the back of the Jeep to find a suitcase and other items. It looked as if she lived in this Jeep. There was one green tank top just tossed on the pile of things. He brought it back to her."Thank you." Clutching the shirt with her good hand and another part in her teeth, she tried ripping the shirt.

"Here let me..." Castiel tried to assist her but she turned away refusing his help. Castiel stood waiting as the young woman tried to rip the cloth. Finally it started ripping. She ripped a good piece of the shirt off and attempted to tie it around her own hand. She was struggling with it so Castiel grabbed her injured hand and began wrapping it for her. She tried squirming from his grasp, but it hurt her too much to actually fight his tight yet gentle grasp of her hand.

"Thanks." She grumbled when he was done. Looking at his work she smiled. For being newly human he had done a good job. 

"I have...interesting friends." Castiel said noticing her smile. He had seen Sam and Dean patch up their own wounds enough times during his friendship with them. 

"Well it looks like we are going to be stuck here till my friend comes for the Jeep. The engine's shot." She reached under the Jeep for the wrench she had dropped and piled everything back in the tool box. 

"Can we walk the rest of the way?"

"We are in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town is probably a days walk, and then what are you going to do? Last I checked you were sleeping on a bench. I am guessing you have no money for transport let alone food and water." The young woman's phone rang. "Hey Joe...we can survive till morning...I got everything we need in the Jeep...yeah see you tomorrow." She hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket. She returned the tool box to the back of the Jeep, and pulled out bags of food, water, a bucket and other supplies. She locked the Jeep and handed Castiel some of the bags. "Come on. Follow me."

* * *

 

They left the Jeep and ventured into the woods. They hadn't gone far, the Jeep was still in sight. "Here is a good spot."Cassandra stated. The man set down the bags he was carrying.

"What next?

"Gather wood. I saw a small creek with water before the Jeep failed. I'll grab water." Cassandra left him to grab water. When she got back he had collected wood and was munching on the rest of his pop tart. Without saying anything, Cassandra used the wood to build a small fire. Over the fire she had built something close to a spit. She pulled out a kettle, ran the handle through the spit and filled it with water from water bottles. "Here." She threw a cup of Ramen towards the man. He figured out how to open it by watching her open her Ramen.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the dried food.

"Ramen? It's noodles. Just add water." When the kettle was ready she took it off the spit using scrap cloth."Here." Cassandra filled up the styrofoam cup with the hot water and handed it back to him with a plastic fork. "Stir it around and let it sit." While he was watching his food, and waiting, she pulled out blankets for them to sit on. "It should be ready now." She sat down with her own Ramen. They ate in silence. it was nearing night.

"How long was I asleep?" The man asked. 

"Till two in the afternoon."Cassandra answered. They sat staring at each other in silence.

"Why?" He asked breaking the silence. 

"Why what?" Cassandra asked rifling through her bag and bringing out a box of tea and two camping cups. "Tea?" She put the kettle filled with more fresh water back over the fire.

"I have never had tea."

When the water was ready she poured some into one of the cups and put in a tea bag. She added some sugar and handed it to the man. "Apple spice. It's a lot like cider." She said as she poured some for herself. He has probably never had cider either, she thought to herself. She proceeded to put a lot of sugar in hers.

"Thank you." The man said as he sniffed the tea. It smelled different, but good different. " Why did you bring me here?"

"It wasn't by choice. The Jeep broke down of it's own accord." She knew what he meant but that was one cat she would rather remained in the bag.

"Why did you take me with you?"

"Have you ever read the bible mister?" That was a dumb question seeing as he was an angel.

"In a way." 

"Do you know the story of the good Samaritan?"

"Yes."

"Well in this situation I am the good Samaritan...okay somewhat of a good Samaritan." She sipped her tea.

"How is your hand?" The man asked changing the subject.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Cassandra scoffed. "Tis but a flesh wound."

"No it was serious." He reached for her hand, but she jumped up and into a defensive stance. 

"Please just leave it." He stopped. Cassandra sat down. Both of them sat in awkward silence. 

"So if you don't mind me asking why were you sleeping on that bench?" Cassandra asked when the silence got to be unbearable. 

"I needed to go somewhere but I had no money to buy a ticket. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Why do you have all this..." he swept his hand over the bags of food and supplies. "in your vehicle?"

"Well I guess you could say that Jeep is my home."

"You do not have one?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She sipped her tea. She knew she was being childish, as he had shared his story with her, but she didn't care. 

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't!" She snapped sounding angrier than she had meant to. "Sorry." Cassandra wasn't usually that snippy.

" I am sorry for asking."

"Let's just clean up and get back to the Jeep." Cassandra stares cleaning up the area. When everything was back into bags, she pulled out a flashlight and handed it to the man. Then she proceeded to douse the fire. Each carrying bags, they made their way back to the Jeep, neither talking to the other.

Once back at the Jeep they deposited their load into the back. Cassandra began rifling through things in the back. "Here." She threw a pillow to the man. " The back seat is filled with my things, so you're going to have to sleep in the passenger seat. You can move the seat back to make it more comfortable. The blanket is already in your seat." She pulled out a blanket for herself.

"Where is yours?" The man asked holding up the pillow.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." They both entered the Jeep. Casandra helped him adjust his seat and the adjusted her own. She setup her jacket as a pillow and laid down facing towards him. Although he had helped her with her hand earlier, she barely knew this guy. She was not very trusting of strangers and refused to let her guard down.

"Miss...?" 

"Cassandra."

"Cassandra. Thank you."

"No problem...?"

"Castiel." Definitely an angelic sounding name.

"Well good night Castiel." Cassandra flipped off the flashlight. Castiel turned over and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

 Cassandra waited until she was sure Castiel was asleep. Quietly she exited the Jeep taking the flashlight with her. she sat down on the ground and proceeded to unwrap her wounded hand. When she had first burned her hand, the whole palm was burnt badly. Now it was still burnt but it had noticeably healed. She re wrapped her hand. It wasn't nearly as well wrapped as Castiel had done, but it was the best she could do with one good hand. Once she was done she climbed back into the Jeep. Castiel was still sound asleep. As she closed the door, Castiel turned over in his sleep making her jump. His blanket slid off. Cassandra reached over and pulled it back over him.

"You're Mothering him." said a woman in the backseat. She was transparent as if she were one with the air.

"Mom!" Cassandra whined in a whisper.

"Okay.Okay." Her Mother jokingly put her hands up in defeat. She hovered over Castiel. "He's interesting."

"Mom leave him be." Cassandra warned still whispering.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything."The woman smiled back.Then her expression changed to one of sorrow. "Cas dear why do you keep doing this?"

"Mom." Cassandra warned annoyed.

"No Cassandra. How long are you going to keep living like this?" Her anger shook the jeep.

"Mom lets move this outside." She said noticing Castiel stir. Damn he's a heavy sleeper. Her mother passed through the door of the Jeep. Cassandra rolled her eyes and exited the Jeep as quietly as she could. They walked  far enough away from the Jeep that they could talk without waking Castiel.

"Cassandra you can't keep running forever."

"I am not running away from anything."

"You have been running for the past thirteen years. Ever since you Father and I died!"

"Mom it's my life. You never understood Dad and You still don't understand me."

"Don't bring your Father into this."

"Why not Mom? He was worried about them and yet you never believed him or helped him protect us. Someone or Something murdered you both and you can't even remember your killer. That's why I'm running. I will stop when I am safe and have my answers. Till then either move on or stop with your judgments." Her mother phased out in a huff. "She'll be back." Casandra reentered her Jeep and tried to fall asleep. It was hard and she spent most of the night tossing and turning.

 


	2. The shiny new penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists and why do the angels want Cassandra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually has nothing to do with pennies. Couldn't really come up with a better title.

Cassandra jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the window. Damn she had just fallen asleep too. She looked up to see a man around her age in a baseball cap, flannel shirt and jeans."Hey cuz." He had parked his tow truck in front of her Jeep. There was a woman next to the truck.

"Hey Joe. Hi Aunt Lisa!" Cassandra jumped out of the Jeep forgetting Castiel was still sleeping. She ran and hugged them both.

"It is so good to see you Cassandra. How long has it been two months?"

"Three actually." Her aunt looked around her.

"Is that him?" Cassandra looked back. Castiel had woken and was now watching them.

"Yeah that's him."

"He doesn't look like much of an Angel to me. ow!" Cassandra had stomped on Joe's foot.

"Joseph Issac do not mock her friend." Lisa scolded. "Now please go take a look at the engine." Joe went off to go work. Cassandra motioned for Castiel to come out. He walked over still groggy with sleep.

"Aunt Lisa this is Castiel. Castiel this is my Aunt Lisa and her son Joseph." Lisa reached out and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." Castiel answered slightly confused. "What is happening?"

"What is happening is the engine's completely shot." Joe interrupted before Cassandra could answer. "We're gonna have to tow it back home."

"How long before the parts will be in?" 

"Two weeks."

"Really Joe I don't want to wait that long."

"I'm just kidding cuz. Give me a day and she'll be good as new."

"Wow that's quick."

"Not really he bought a new engine when it last broke down."

"You've been moving around so much lately that I couldn't fix it for you, what with you rarely returning my calls."

"I've been busy." Joe scoffed at her comment. "I have."

"May I use your phone?"

"Sure." Cassandra handed Castiel her phone. He moved away to make his call.

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I am pretty sure he's thinking the same of us."

"What happened to you? I thought you were afraid of them?"

"I was and still am, but there is something strange abotu this one." Cassandra looked towards Castiel.

* * *

Castiel dialed the number for Dean's cell. Kevin picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Kevin?"

"Cas! I'll get Dean." There was the sound of scurrying on the other end.

"Cas? Hey is everything okay?"

"I don't really know."

"Where are you right now?"

"I do not know where I am. I think I am in Idaho."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story Dean."

"Hey Castiel! We are loading up to leave!" Cassandra called.

"Okay!" Castiel called back.

"Cas who was that? I thought I said travel alone."

"I did not have a choice."

* * *

 

A car drove by and slammed on it's breaks. The Vehicle pulled over and a man and woman got out." Hey do you need help?" The man was dressed in a business suit, while the woman was wearing a dress shirt and slacks.

"No we don't need help." Joe answered.

"Joe" 'Angels' Cassandra mouthed when he turned to her. Cassandra started reaching for her gun, when she remembered she had left it in the Jeep. She would never reach it in time. The man looked at Cassandra quizzically. He stepped closer to her.

"You. What are you?" The woman suddenly appeared by Joe and snapped his neck.

"Joe!" The Man grabbed her wrist. Lisa ran towards the conflict but was stopped by the woman. Castiel noticing the commotion dropped the phone and ran towards the group. 'No stay away' Cassandra mouthed. Sadly Castiel didn't notice. However, the woman did. She zapped over to Castiel and zapped him back. she regained her grip on Lisa and held one on Castiel.

"Look who I found." She held Castiel as he tried to fight her.

"Castiel. You're to blame for our current predicament." The man said. Castiel didn't respond. "You Know it is perfect timing. Our Vessels are falling apart and two shiny new vessels fall into our hands.

* * *

 The two angels tied Castiel and Cassandra's hands and feet using rope found in the truck. They also taped Castiel's mouth. The woman held on to Lisa with one hand her weapon in the other. 

"Let's ask this again. What are you? You aren't human are you? Most humans can not see our true visage but you did. How else would you know we were angels?" Cassandra looked away. The woman stabbed Lisa in the thigh. Lisa screamed in pain.

"I don't know. I don't know what I am."

"Are you telling the truth?" The woman hovered her weapon near her Aunt's throat.

"Yes! Please stop." She was actually lying but there was no way they would know that.

"Good." He motioned to the woman and she moved her blade. He took over for the woman. She came over and kneeled down in front of Cassandra." Now invite her in. Allow her to use your body. Say yes to her."

"No!"

"Good girl Cas! Don't let them in." Lisa said. The man stabbed her in the other thigh. She held back her scream. 

"Wrong answer. Clocks ticking. I need a vessel and that is you." The woman smiled. "Do not worry. It is not such a bad life." Cassandra spit at her.

"Go take your ideals and shove it." The woman wiped off her face. The man stabbed Lisa in the gut. She doubled over on the ground blade still inside.

"Want us to stop?" The woman grabbed Cassandra's jaw. She leaned in close."Then just say yes." Cassandra looked over at her Aunt.

"Yeah..."The angel looked hopeful."No!"

"You think you are in any position to get smart with me?"

"I think that this is my body and I refuse to let anyone wear my body but me." Cassandra answered boldly. Lisa pulled the blade from her gut and stabbed it into the angel behind her. At the same time, Cassandra cut through her bonds using a broken piece of glass she had found and stashed under her makeshift bandage before they had tied her hands. With the man dying from his wounds, Lisa ran up to the woman and pointed the blade at her chest.

"Back away from my niece." The woman stood and backed up." Cassandra how's the escape going?"

"Just a minute." Cassandra cut through the rope around her legs.

"Good now get you friend." Cassandra set to work releasing Castiel.

"Why wouldn't you say yes?" The woman pleaded. "Your life would have been so much easier." Once Castiel was free she walked up to the woman.

"No life wouldn't have been easier. For you maybe but not for me." Cassandra turned to leave. In Anger the woman pulled out her blade (she had returned it when she traded places with the man). She tried to stab Cassandra, but Lisa pushed Cassandra out of the way and was stabbed instead. With what little energy she had left Lisa stabbed the woman.

"I'm taking you with me."

"Aunt Lisa!" Cassandra screamed and ran to her Aunt cradling her in her arms.

"Cassandra you need to leave. More will come. They would not let these deaths go unnoticed.  
  


"No we need to get you to a hospital."

"Castiel" Lisa pleaded. Castiel grabbed Cassandra and pulled her away from her Aunt.

"No. Castiel Stop!" She screamed fighting him. Lisa gave her last breath and passed away before Cassandra's eyes. Cassandra stood crying with Castiel awkwardly trying to comfort her.

"I am...Sorry." Cassandra wiped her eyes.

"We need to get moving." Cassandra said facing reality. Cassandra moved her things to their attackers car, reclaimed her phone, and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Cassandra didn't answer and just kept driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to delve more into Cassandra's personality.  
> Not all of this story is doom and gloom however a lot of bad happens in Cassandra's life.


	3. The Faust Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reads something shouldn't have and learns of Cassandra's biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to reveal Cassandra's secret early on in order to extrapolate on it later.

They drove all day. Neither spoke to the other. They passed a few small towns, but mostly there were large stretches of woodland areas. Eventually they pulled off onto a dirt road. At the end was a sign that said dead end. Cassandra got out of the car with Castiel following behind confused. Cassandra pulled out the bags of food and handed him some. "Follow me." She walked past the sign in to the woods. Castiel followed so far the young woman had no lead him astray. They walked for about an hour into the woods. " Come on it's not far now." Castiel could see the outline of a house in the distance. When they were closer Catiel noticed the enochian symbols on the doors and windows.

"What is this place?" Cassandra opened the door and flicked on the lights. It was like a normal house complete with kitchen and living area.

"It's home!" She carried her bags of food into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. "Come in and take a seat. I'll make something for supper." Castiel brought the bags her was carrying over to the counter. He began walking through the house while Cassandra put a tea kettle on the stove and started a fire in the fire place.

Castiel noticed that there were pictures all over the living room are. It was pictures of a family. A man, woman and young girl, probably around seven or eight years of age. In one of the pictures the woman was pregnant. Castiel ventured upstairs. There was a bathroom and three other rooms. one was a nursery, another a bedroom for a young girl, and the other was a bedroom possibly for two people.

"Castiel supper is ready."

"Coming." He came downstairs to a delicious smell.

"Chicken and rice." Cassandra said as she dished it out. " Aunt Lisa kept the fridge well stocked."

"Is this where she lived?"

"No. She would just stock it up whenever she heard I was in town. This is my parents house." Cassandra took a bite of food.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not here"

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Lisa and Joe were the only one's left." Cassandra got up and took her plate. "Excuse me." She left the plate on the counter and headed upstairs. Castiel finished his meal and then headed upstairs. He found Cassandra in the girls room. She was fast asleep. Next to her was an old leather bound book and a pen. Castiel pulled a blanket over her. The house was quite cold. He closed the book and was going to put it on the nightstand when he noticed the lettering on the cover. Faust. He opened it to find it was a diary of sorts. The entries started with someone named Angelique Leah Faust up to a Cassandra Leah Faust. Castiel looked at Cassandra sleeping and took the book with him. Downstairs he decided to ignore the earlier entries and just read the entries made by Cassandra. Maybe then he would understand her better.

Entry one was made November 22nd 1999:  _Dad gave me this book for my birthday! He said to write down whatever I want in it. He said it belonged to him, his father before him. It was Great Grandma Angelique's Diary. Mom had a surprise for me. I'm going to be a big sister!_ _  
_

 _  
_Next enrty December 27th 1999: _Mom keeps washing away Dad's symbols. She says it's not christian to have all of the wards up in our house. Dad got angry and yelled again. I am hiding in my room till they stop yelling._

 _  
_February 3rd 2000: _Mom's belly keeps growing. She says the doctors told her the baby is healthy! Mom and Dad are fighting more. My friend says her parents did the same thing and they split up. I hope this doesn't happen to my parents._

 _  
_April 6th 2000: _Mom says I am going to have a baby brother! She says we are going to name him Nathaniel Liam after our Grandfathers. I never met Grandpa Nathaniel. Dad says he dies a long time ago. Dad caught me praying today. He was angry. He doesn't even let Mom pray in the house. He says if we pray they might find us like they found Grandpa Nathaniel._

 _  
_May 13th 2000: _Dad is leaving on a business trip. Dad told me to protect Mom and Nathaniel. As soon as Dad left Mom began washing off the wards. She even washed off the one's in my room. I don't feel safe without them. Mom let me put the one's in my room back up._

 _  
_May 14th 2000: _I fell and broke my arm. Mom took me to the hospital. The doctors set my arm. I get to come back in a few day to get a cast. I'm going to have all my friends sign it. The doctors said something to Mom though. She was acting weird all the way home. Tonight Mom prayed. It was about me. I don't know why but I think my Mom is afraid of me._

 _  
_May 19th 2000: _Aunt Lisa is going to take me for the weekend. I want Joe to be the first to sign my cast. Aunt Lisa seemed angry with Mom before we left. Dad comes home soon! Maybe then Mom will stop being afraid of me._

 _  
_May 20th 2000: _Dad called. He is coming home a day early! I am worried he is going to be angry when he sees what Mom did._

 _  
_May 21st 2000: _Aunt Lisa drove me home. When we got to the door Aunt Lisa told me to get back in the car. She looked around the house and came back to the car. She told me something had happened and I was going to stay with her and Joe for a bit longer._

 _  
_May 21st 2010: _It has been ten years since I wrote in this book last. Frankly I had forgotten about it's very existence. Ten years ago, Aunt Lisa found my parents dead in our house. Since then we have been hiding. I do not know who or what killed my parents. However I vow to avenge them. Aunt Lisa bought me a Jeep. Once I graduate from High school I plan to search for my parents killers as well as the Angel My Great Grandmother met and had a child with. I have nothing to go on save a general description of  his vessel which may or may not still be in his possession. I also want to leave so that I am no longer putting Joe and Aunt Lisa in danger._

 _  
_August 16th 2011: _It has been over a year since i left my life and began my search. So far I have found nothing. I am enjoying the freedom of living on my own. I do miss Aunt Lisa and Joe at times but I feel better knowing they are safer without me._

 _  
_November 22nd 2012: _Aunt Lisa held a lovely party for my 20th Birthday. I visited my childhood home for the first time since my parents death. My Father had willed the house to me. It felt strange being there after so many years._

November 23rd 2012:  _I spent the night in my house. I was surprised to be awoken by the spirit of my mother. She doesn't remember anything about who killed her or why. I don't know why she is still here or what she is attached to._

July 17th 2013:  _Aunt Lisa called me to say that a gorgeous meteor shower was occurring. I looked to the sky to see angels, hundreds of them, all falling to earth. My road trip is no longer safe. I am heading home to lay low for a bit._

July 19th 2013:  _I found one of the angels. He looked injured and as if he was missing something. I was so tempted to leave him but he looked like he could use some help. Against my better judgement I am going to help him._

July 21st 2013:  _Aunt Lisa and Joe are dead, killed by angels. I am alone. I have no family left. I am glad Castiel, the angel I helped, is here, but he is still a stranger to me. After what the angels said about him I feel we may need to help each other in order to survive in this angel infested world._

Castiel closed the book and returned it upstairs to her nightstand. He took a look at the sleeping girl. She shouldn't even exist. Metatron said all the nephilim had been exterminated save for the one he had helped to kill.


	4. Guess who's back, back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has found out Cassandra's secret. How will she react? How will Castiel react to the presence of an old flame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. still hope people find it interesting.

Castiel returned downstairs and tried to collect his thoughts. How was she even possible? Would he treat her any different knowing what she had done?

The house began to shake, and the lights started flickering. The air around him had become so cold and it felt so heavy. Cassandra came running downstairs. "Mom Stop!" The ghost of a woman appeared.

"YOU! How dare you betray her?!" The woman pointed accusingly at Castiel.

"Mom calm down!"

"He read your journal. The very thing that holds the truth of your heritage." She looked at Castiel.

"Wha...um." She slowly sat down."So. I guess you know."

"Yes."

"Ah. How much did you read?"

"Just what you had written." Looking at Cassandra he realized admitting this was not really helping his case.

"What are you going to do now that you know?

"I will not do anything. Why did you want me to do something?"

"No it's just well...I didn't think someone like you would accept someone like me."

"I do not understand how you survived up to now, but it is not my place to decide whether or not you deserve to continue to survive." 

"Thanks I guess."  The ghost woman seemed to be in a tizzy still. "Mom calm down!"

"How can you let him off the hook so easily?"

"He is not a prisoner. He can do what ever he wants." Also Cassandra didn't think Castiel really understood personal privacy. "Mom calm yourself or I'm going to salt the house." The ghost woman scowled. She passed through the wall and out of the house. "I really wish she would move on. She's been haunting me for two years now." Cassandra moved to the kitchen and set up hot water. Castiel watched her as she made some sort of drink. "Here it helps bring warmth back to your bones. At least it has helped me whenever she visits." Castiel noticed that he was still cold. The liquid she gave him was brown. "It's hot chocolate. It is a sweet drink."Castiel was more used to Sam and Dean's choices in beverage. He took a sip and felt warmth returning.

"What affects are there?"

"I heal faster than most." She unwrapped her hand which had almost completely healed. "I can also see angels for what they truly are."

"You can observe their true visage?"

"Yes. It is quite interesting to see. Some angels are really wierd looking." She saw his face. "Well weird to me a human. Enough about me. You just read my lifes story. Your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Tell me about yourself. What happened to you? Why are you human?"

"Metatron..."

"The scribe of God!"

"Yes." He was surprised she knew. "Metatron tricked me and closed heaven. He used my grace to do so

"And now every angel in creation is after you? Why you didn't do anything wrong?"

"That's not how they see it."

"So tell me about your friends. This Dean and Sam."

* * *

Castiel told his story. Cassandra looked at the clock. "It's getting late." It was already 4 o'clock in the morning. They had spent several hours just chatting. she noticed Castiel was getting pretty tired. "You should head upstairs and get some sleep. Go ahead and use my parents room."

"Thank you." When Cassandra went upstairs to go to bed herself she found Castiel sound asleep. To her he was so innocent. The way he talked and explored his new found humanity. It was like he was a child in a man's body. She couldn't help but mother him. Cassandra moved to her room and sat starring at her families journal.

"Great Grandfather I hope you are fairing better than your fellow angels."

* * *

Castiel woke up to delicious smells coming from downstairs. He was so hungry he practically ran downstairs. "Good Morning!" Cassandra said cheerfully.

"Good Morning." Cassandra spooned out oatmeal that was laden with brown sugar, maple syrup and had fresh fruit mixed in. Sprinkled on top was confectioners sugar.

"There you go Clarence." She said smiling.

"Thank you." He took a bite. It was delicious. He was about to take another bite. "Wait what did you...?" Cassandra pushed him back he and the chair fell. He rolled away from the fallen chair. Meg/Cassandra grabbed him and was on top of him.

"Hello Clarence."

"Meg?"

"Bingo. Ready to pick up where we left off pizza man." She leaned down and kissed him. It was good but also wrong. He shoved her away. Even thought she was stronger than him she let it happen. "What's the matter Clarence?"

"How?"

"How what?" She sat twirling Cassandra's hair.

"How did you possess her?" There were enough wards around there was no way Meg could get in.

"Same way I poses other.Although this one put up quite the fight."

" But you were dead. Crowley..."

"That son of a bitch has this sick obsession with me. He didn't kill me, he just killed my meat suit and dragged me back down to be his play toy. Then he disappeared and now I'm here." Meg grew quite. "Wow she is quite a fighter isn't she? It kind of burns inside of her. What is she?" Meg was still straddling him in Cassandra's body.

"It doesn't matter. Let her go."

"Come on Clarence. I thought you would be happy to see me again."

"Get out of her."

"Fine. It was starting to hurt anyway." Meg smoked out of Cassandra. It wasn't long before Cassandra was on her feet. Castiel stood up.

"Hey You! Get back here! I wasn't through burning your ass!" The angel inside of Cassandra had literally been burning Meg while she was in her body. Cassandra remembered what Meg had done while in her body with Castiel. Her face turned crimson.

"Oh my... I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Never mind." Cassandra knew what Meg had planned. Let's just say the maid was planning to take advantage of the innocent pizza man.

"How did she posses you? The entire house is warded."

"I went outside to gather wood cause the fire went out." Castiel looked at the fireplace which currently had a lovely fire going. "At least she was nice enough to get a fire going." She made her way to the kitchen and found another bowl of oatmeal Meg had dished up. Underneath it was a post it note that read:  _Keep an eye on my unicorn._ So Meg wasn't planning on staying in her body long. She was nice enough to make her oatmeal just the way she liked it. Lots and lots of sugar. She sat down next to Castiel who righted his chair and returned to his breakfast.

"That is a lot of sugar."

"Yeah my family really has a sweet tooth. I wonder where it came from" She turned her attention to her Oatmeal.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep my Meg/Castiel ship out of this fanfic as i went in with the idea of no ships. I decided to run with it anyways. Hope people like it.


	5. Ground rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catiel and Cassandra figure out house rules. Cassandra learns the truth about her parents murder. Meg gets a new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not my goal in this fanfic to try and pair Cassandra and Castiel. For those Cas fans who might be angry don't worry, she see's him as a brother.

"So where were you headed." Cassandra asked.

" I do not know. My Friend. He asked me to leave. I was running till I could find someplace that was safe." He had explained his encounters with Hail and April to Cassandra last night.

"Well you are a free man now, free to do whatever you want. Within reason."

"What do you want to do?"

"Me? Well I..." She had been searching for her parents killer and clues to who her great grandfather was. Right now neither was an option with all of the angels out and about searching for vessels. Even though she would be considered a dirty mongrel by the angels standards, she would still make a good vessel. She shivered remembering the feeling of being possessed. "Right now it might be safer if we stay here. Just for a couple of weeks to get our bearings." 

"You don't mind me staying?" 

"Not at all. In truth I have grown quite fond of your presence."  Truth was it would take her a while before she could get over what she did to him while possessed. She was still quite peeved. That was her first kiss, not saying it was bad but she would rather have be in control of her own body when she makes out with someone.  She completed the dishes  and went up to take a shower while Castiel went through the bookshelf in her room for some reading material.

* * *

 

Cassandra sat in the bathtub letting the shower head rain water down upon her. This was the first time she had relaxed in days she really thought about why the kiss had bothered her so much. It wasn't lovey feelings she had toward him, rather she had adopted him as a sort of brother figure. She stepped out of the shower and was about to wrap the towel around herself when the door opened. Castiel just stood in the doorway, door wide open. Cassandra screamed and ruched to wrap the towel around herself.

"Christ knock first." She grabbed a toilet paper roll and threw it at him. It was the softest thing she could find. Confused he closed the door. There was a brief pause and then a knock. "Castiel you need to wait." It's like living with a kid brother. She opened the door to Castiel still standing in the doorway confused. "Castiel what do you need?" She asked politely as possible. 

" I needed to urinate."

"Oh" There was only one bathroom in the house. "Sorry." They passed each other one going in the other going out. " Hey Castiel, next time knock." She left for her bedroom to go change. Castiel pondered why she may have been so angry at him.

* * *

 They both ate their lunch in silence. Cassandra had made grilled cheese and tomato soup. Neither wished to bring the events of earlier Cassandra started dishes and this time Castiel helped, with some instruction on Cassandra's part, as well as a few broken dishes. Castiel had tried to pick up some of the broken dishes and had cut his hand. Cassandra brought down some band aids and helped him clean his wound. When she was done, she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay since we plan to lay low here for a while, I thought we could work together to make some ground rules to help us get along."

"Are we not getting along?" Castiel asked confused. 

"No we are...I...Lets just say there are some things that are not okay and I feel setting up ground rules may help fix things." Castiel looked confused. "Okay example. I am a girl and you are a guy. It is not okay for you to open the door when I am in the shower." 

"Why?"

"Because you... I didn't have clothes on." Cassandra answered exasperated.

"This is not okay?" He was confused . He had seen April and she didn't put up a fuss. Perhaps it was because she was a Reaper. 

"Yes this is so not okay." Cassandra answered. "I guess one of the rules I want to put on the table is that if a door is closed that we both knock before we enter a room." Castiel nodded. They worked together to write up house rules and Cassandra put it on the fridge. Castiel went to take a shower, and Cassandra turned the T.V on to the news.

* * *

Castiel came out of the shower, and headed downstairs. He found Cassandra not moving and staring at the television. "Cassandra?" Castiel looked at the T.V. On the screen talking to reporters was a police officer. The story was titled Exploding People: Serial Killer or Epidemic. Castiel moved around her and turned the T.V off.

"The Angels did this?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"They were probably looking for vessels. It is hard to find vessels, especially now with so many angels on earth."

"How can they do this? What gives them the right?" She turned to him crying. He didn't know what to do. They both sat down. Cassandra was silent but after a time she spoke. "My parents deaths were far from normal. My Father had been stabbed multiple times by an unidentifiable object. My mother's death however, was even more bizarre. The police report never could explain how it happened. However, Aunt Lisa said it looked like my mother had exploded, she literally exploded. I could never even fathom how that may be possible. According to the autopsy her bones and organs had liquefied.

"Your mother must have invited an angel in, but her body couldn't handle them. Not everyone can be a vessel." Cassandra's mother showed up in the room.

"Cassandra."

"Get out."

"Cassandra please."

Leave my house now!" Cassandra screamed. Castiel had never seen Cassandra this angry before. Her mother's ghost phased out, a saddened look on her face before she left. Cassandra was still puffed up. "I'm going for a walk." She left the house slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Cassandra walked quite a ways until she realized it was starting to get dark. ' _I should get back before Castiel attempts stove top cooking.'_   She had a mental image of the house burning down and shuddered. It was starting to get colder. She had been to angry and had forgotten to bring her phone. she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been out for. She had walked these woods since she was a child, so she would have no trouble getting back.

She found her way to a small creek that had dried up years ago. She climbed in and started digging for something. Cassandra pulled out a small silver bracelet from the ground. Upon it were three large silver heart charms that had pictures in them. The two outer hearts had pictures of her mother and father. The one in the middle was of her as a baby. The charms on the bracelet spelled out Nathaniel Liam. This had been a present from her mother.

There was a noise behind her. Cassandra flipped around to see a female trooper, flashlight in hand, staring at her. " Hey kid are you lost?" The trooper had long, dark, wavy hair tied back in a ponytail.

"No. I'm fine." Why was this woman here?

"You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe to be by yourself."

"I'm fine." Cassandra climbed out of the creek bed. She didn't feel safe for some reason.

"Well run along home." Cassandra walked past the trooper. "Oh young lady, How's my unicorn?" The trooper smiled and her eyes turned black.

* * *

 "You" Cassandra growled.

"Me." Cassandra threw a punch toward the trooper. She blocked it and pushed Cassandra down onto the ground. "Don't try you won't win."

"So who is the poor sap you possessed this time?" Cassandra got up dusting off her pants.

"Don't worry it was empty. So much easier, what with the angels taking up the meat suits. Shame I did so like being you." She smiled at Cassandra.

"Let's tango. I have no problem taking you on."

"I'll decline. I learned my lesson. You are quite the little firefly. It is so bright inside of you."

"I guess I will take that as a compliment. So what do you want?"

"Well I am here to see poor little human Cas. Him and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Cas?" That was also her nickname.

"That's what his friends call him. I'm surprised he's not with them."

"That was none of my business." Castiel actually did tell her but she wasn't going to give her anything.

"Well little miss attitude, perhaps we should return before poor Cas burns the house down trying to cook."

"Who said you were coming?"

"I just did and so does my gun. Do you really want to keep doing this? Face it girl I have won."

"For now." Cassandra said ominously. When they get arrived back at the house, Castiel greeted Cassandra (who was the first through the door) looking quite guilty. The house smelled as if something had burned.

"I had tried making grilled cheese." Luckily he had turned the stove off after his disaster. He didn't notice Meg.

"Oh poor Clarence is the stove giving you a hard time?"

"Meg. You found a new body."

"Oh yes and she is quite the fit." At Castiel's disapproving gaze "Don't worry it was empty." Cassandra walked into the kitchen and started prepping dinner (Which was hot dogs and mac n' cheese) She made enough for Meg as well even thought the demon really didn't need to eat. "Thanks kid."

"Don't mention it." Cassandra growled. As they ate Cassandra looked at her situation. Here she was a part angel hiding from fallen angels, and she was harboring a former angel on the run from his siblings, and a demon on the run from hell itself. It made her think of that song from that Christmas show 'We're a couple of misfits' She smiled to herself. When they were done Castiel tried to be nice and start the dishes before Cassandra. Sadly he broke one right off the bat.

"Here let me or else the poor girl may not have any dishes left." Meg Took over. Cassandra worked with her, Meg washing while Cassandra dried. Even though she was still angry with her, Cassandra found that Meg could be personable to a certain degree. Castiel sat reading 'The Hobbit' which he had just started reading. After the dishes were done Meg plopped onto the couch next to Castiel. "Let's watch T.V together. What do you want to watch Castiel?"

"No!." Cassandra yelled a little too quickly. Meg looked at her confused. Cassandra had caught Castiel watching porn earlier. When asked her had said he had just found it on while flipping through channels. "I mean why don't you choose Meg." Meg shrugged and chose the movie Angels and Demons. Wow kind of ironic. Cassandra even popped popcorn to eat while watching. 

At some point during the movie Cassandra happened to look over to see Meg snuggled up to Castiel. It was funny because Castiel didn't quite know what to do. He kind of just sat there dazed. I guess I could help the poor guy. ' _Put your arm around her_ ' she mouthed and motioned. Castiel got it and soon was cuddling as any guy would with his lady friend.

This was kind  of nice. Cassandra found herself thinking. We are just like a family. A strange family, but a family none the less. She wasn't sure what made her quick to adopt these two. Perhaps it was the fact that there was a hole in her heart and they were slowly filling the void.

* * *

 

By the end of the movie Castiel was asleep. Meg squirmed out of his grasp and helped guide him to the sofa. She looked at him sleeping. He may  not be an angel anymore but he was still the same man who kissed her before she faced the hell hounds. Cassandra had gone upstairs and had come back down with a blanket.

"For Castiel." She whispered and tossed it to Meg.

"Thank you." Meg put the blanket around Castiel. He was so sound asleep she dared not move him. She kissed him on the forehead. "Good night sweet prince."

The two women met in the kitchen where Cassandra made herself cocoa and Meg Coffee. Meg really wanted something with a little more kick, like alcohol, but seeing as Cassandra had none she settled with coffee. "So how'd you two meet?"

"My father introduced us." That was not far from the truth. I mean Lucifer did help introduce them and in a way he was her father. 

"Wow."

"What about you? How did you and Cas meet?"

"Well in a way..." She sipped her drink. "I kind of kidnapped him."

"How'd that go for you?"

"Obviously well as he is currently sleeping on my couch." Cassandra countered.

"Fair enough." They sipped their drinks and engaged in "girl talk". Cassandra ended up retiring to her room while Meg ended up in the room Castiel had been using.

In the morning Cassandra noticed Castiel had woken in the middle of the night. She assumed he had joined Meg in the bedroom as he could not be found elsewhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play off the fact that Castiel is still unused to humanity. i also wanted his lack of knowledge of social conventions to play out in this.


	6. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds a familiar face in a John Doe who just woke from a 3 year coma. Cassandra discovers more of her angel side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Meg would try to play human for Cas' benefit. This includes helping Cassandra around the house. I don't plan to completely domesticate her but i feel like she would be settling down to help Castiel.

It had been two weeks since Meg joined them in the house. Meg and Cassandra shared the chores, Castiel not so much in fear of him accidentally breaking things. Cassandra did take him with her whenever she went grocery shopping so he could pick out somethings for himself. Meg's only request was that the girl pick up alcohol. For the first time since her 21st Birthday, she found herself buying alcohol. It's not that she disliked alcohol it's just that alcohol is more expensive than water.

* * *

On the morning of August 5th, Cassandra found Castiel, eyes glued to the news, mouth agape. Meg was trying to get his attention. "What's up with you?" She asked arms filled with groceries. Since her expenses have tripled she had decided to get a job at the local convenient store. She had the day off today due to the fact that she worked weekends. Meg noticed her struggling with the bags and moved to help her.

"Castiel what's wrong?" Cassandra asked again. She moved to the living area to see what he was watching. It was a news story about a John Doe who has been in a coma for 3 years. He had dirty blonde hair and a beard. Apparently the man just woke up with no recollection of who he was. They were searching for anyone who may be able to identify this man. "Castiel? Do you know him?"

"Yes. That man, he was a vessel for one of my brothers."

"Which one?" Meg asked. She had met some of his brother's before and didn't recognize this one.

"Gabriel."

"No way! The Archangel!" Cassandra squeaked out. "What?" She said when they both looked at her.

"Never mind." Meg answered. The news story showed him in a hospital in the next town over. It would be an half hour drive. "If we recognized him so will others."

"we should leave now to get there before someone else gets a hold of him." "Lets get going." Cassandra grabbed her keys. They made their way to the car and took off for the hospital. Meg had put on the troopers uniform (She had taken to wearing some of Cassandra's mothers clothes) just in case having a trooper in their pocket might help.

* * *

 

"Hello. I'm here to see the John Doe." Meg asked at the front desk.

"Name?"

"Janet Slate." That was the name of her current body. She showed the woman at the front desk her badge. 

"Go ahead in." The woman said after validating the badge. "He's in room 126 floor B." Meg helped sneak Castiel and Cassandra in. They headed up to the room. Inside was the man they saw on T.V. He had I.V's in his arms. He was attached to several monitors and looked frail. Possibly due to the fact that his muscles hadn't been used in 3 years. The man was asleep. Castiel pulled up a chair and clasped the man's hand.

"Castiel?" The man was wide awake.

"Gabriel?" Castiel looked completely surprised.

"Little Brother you don't know how happy I am to see you."

* * *

 Meg and Cassandra set to  drawing up wards. When Cassandra looked back she found a pair of golden eyes starring at her. "So little brother who are the pretty little things you have over there?" He was struggling to sit up. Cassandra ran over to help him. "Thank you Gorgeous." He really looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to?" He asked flirting with her.

"Hey pay attention." Meg said. "You don't have time to flirt." Meg noticed Gabriel's antics were starting to make the girl uncomfortable. Gabriel scowled.

"How did this happen?" Castiel asked breaking the tension in the room. "Last I knew you were dead."

"Our Father must not have wanted me dead, I guess. I just remember out brother stabbing me and next thing I knew i was waking up surrounded by machined and in the whitest room I have ever been in."

"Your grace is gone. There is only a little bit left." Cassandra said in a daze.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Daddy seems to have a sense of humor or this is a punishment, for he brought me back as a lowly human."

"I am also human. It is not so bad."

"Not so bad!" Gabriel raised his voice. "I am tired and sore. I am hungry and these needles itch but these baboons won't let me take them out."

"Oh poor baby. Suck it up buttercup. You're human now. Nothing's going to change that." Meg answered at the man's outburst.

"I was an Archangel. I was at the top."

"And now you're at the bottom." Meg retorted.

"Can you stop bickering?" Cassandra asked with a tinge of nervousness in her voice. She was staring out of the windows. Castiel came to stand next to her. "Angels. They are here." Meg's eyes turned black.

"Demon's are here too."

"Great more of our brothers and sisters are here to help us." Gabriel said hopeful.

"Not great. They are going to want to use you as a vessel." Castiel explained.

"The little bit of grace you have left will help make you a lovely vessel." Meg added.

"We need to get him out of here."

"Good luck girlfriend. He might as well have a bulls eye tattooed on his ass." Meg replied in a snarky tone.

"Perhaps this may help." Castiel grabbed a paper towel and began writing. Upon it were enochian symbols. They have helped me remain undetected so far."

"Okay I'm going to write these down his arms. Meg can you grab scrubs? I think I may have an idea." 

* * *

 "Hey do I get any say in this?" Gabriel whined.

"No." Cassandra wrote the enochian symbols on one arm and then replicated it on the other. She started taking her jacket off.

"Meg I need your help." Meg wrote the symbols over her sternum.

"What about the demons?" Meg asked.

"Those we can handle if my plan goes well."

"And what if I don't want to follow your plan?" Gabriel asked stubbornly. 

"This girl has more grace than you two ex angels put together. so right now she outranks your ass. Shut up and do whatever she says or so help me I will posses you and make you do it."

"Actually..."

"No!" Both Gabriel and Meg said at the same time.

"Gabriel it's not going to kill you, and Meg Please!" The girl pleaded. "His muscles are too weak. Demonic possession may actually work. If you can possess a dead body and make it move you should be able to do the dame with his body."

"Fine, but only cause you asked firefly."

"Meg thank you."

"Seriously." Gabriel looked at the two women. "Brother?" He whined.

"She is right." Gabriel looked betrayed.

"Okay now down to business." Cassandra handed Castiel some scrubs. "I'll help you get him over there but help Gabriel change into your clothes while you change into these." She helped Castiel unhook the I.V's and help him to the bathroom. When a nurse came to check on him, since he was detached from the heart monitor, Meg told her some nurses were helping him to the bathroom. While Castiel and Gabriel changed in the bathroom, she changed into her scrubs. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Castiel is Gabriel out of his hospital gown?" Castiel opened the door a crack and passed it out to her. "Okay your turn." Meg looked at the gown in disdain.

"Do I have to?" She whined. "I really liked this one." 

"You'll get it back once we are in the car." Meg changed.

"Castiel are you both ready?" Castiel opened the door. He was in his scrubs and Gabriel was in Castiel's clothing.Gabriel wasn't looking to happy as he sat unable to stand on his own.

"Okay Meg you are up." Meg smoked out of her own body and into Gabriel. Cassandra caught her body before it fell to the ground. Castiel grabbed a wheel chair from outside. Cassandra set Meg's body into the wheel chair. Then she bundled up their clothes and handed them to Meg/Gabriel. "Go to the car. We'll go the opposite way and meet you there." Meg/Gabriel nodded and then headed off.

Castiel and Cassandra took Meg's body. They were getting pretty far, and even made it past a couple of angels and demons. However, one of the angels happened to notice them. Cassandra tugged at Castiel's scrubs. "Follow me." They moved into the elevator. She moved them to the ground floor. "Go to the car!" She yelled as she kept running towards the stair well.

"What do you think you are doing?" Castiel yelled back.

"Making a distraction." She ran up the stair well. she had grabbed one of the needles from Gabriel's room. (a clean one.) In the stair well she used the needle to cut open her hand. When she was done she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She unsuppressed her grace.

* * *

 "Castiel where is Cassandra?" Meg/Gabriel asked.

"She is being a distraction."

"What is that supposed to mean?"There was a bright light in the hospital. That was an angel banishing. Castiel ran towards the hospital. "Castiel no!" Meg/Gabriel yelled after him. Castiel ran back in towards the stair well brandishing his angel blade as he ran. When he gets close to where Cassandra is he finds her in the process of smiting a demon. Behind her in blood is the banishing symbol. Dripping from a wound at her wrist was blood and on the ground a bloody needle. The individual once possessed by a demon collapsed onto the ground. Cassandra, Whose true grace Castiel had never seen before, was glowing. She slowly returned to normal, looked at Castiel and then passed out. He caught her before she hit the ground That was a lot of grace for a part angel. She would not cease to amaze him.

* * *

Meg back in her body stood outside of the car arm's crossed. Gabriel sat sulking in the back, in control of his own body but unable to do anything. Castiel came out of the hospital carrying Cassandra.

"Castiel what happened in there?"

"Later." He gently set Cassandra into the back. "Gabriel keep an eye on her. Meg entered the drivers seat and Castiel into the passenger's seat. They drove off leaving a mess in their wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to leave Meg and Castiel's relationship open to the readers. I will give a little bit but most of what will be reading will solely be fluff. feel free to interpret how you like.  
> Also Cassandra is a bit of a gabriel fan.


	7. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Gabriel start recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be short.

Cassandra woke up in her room. Her head swam as she tried to rise. She felt so weak. She tried getting out of bed, but when she went to stand up, her legs gave out. Castiel found her on the floor. At that point she had given up on getting up. Castiel helped her up onto her bed without saying anything. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Gabriel?"

"It worked. He's in your parents room. Meg's been on the couch and I have been using your sleeping bag." Cassandra felt better. "'I have a question."

"Let her eat first." Meg came in with a plate of toast. Meg helped her hobble to the bathroom and back again. Cassandra munched on the toast Meg brought her, while Meg and Castiel explained everything that had happened since the hospital. Especially how Gabriel has been a righteous pain in the ass.

"Now your turn firefly. Cas said you were glowing. He also mentioned the demon."

"I let my grace out."

"That was a lot of grace."

"I don't know how to explain it. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I have kept it suppressed for so long."

"That wouldn't be it honey." Gabriel said from the doorway. He was leaning against the walls for support.

"Brother you should rest." Gabriel waved away Castiel's helping hand.

"That was a lot of grace. If my little brother hadn't told me the truth I might have thought you were 3/4 angel or maybe even a weaker nephilim. You must have a powerful ancestor."

"I wouldn't know my Great Grandmother never told anyone." Cassandra found herself mesmerized by the man's golden gaze.

"I didn't know if you would be up to it Cassandra, but I made oatmeal just the way you like it, with lots of sugar." Cassandra brightened.

"Oh my God yes!" If she wasn't so weak she would have ran downstairs.

"Me too!"

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you." Meg replied. The trickster had been getting on her nerves all morning. Castiel left with Meg, leaving Gabriel and Cassandra alone together. When they came back, Gabriel was sleeping against Cassandra. Meg helped Cassandra move him onto the bed. Meg then helped Cassandra hobble downstairs so he could rest.


	8. Hunters at my door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra finally meets Sam and Dean.

The first week of living with all four of them in the house was hectic. Cassandra was still weak, but was able to get back to work. Now there was one more mouth to feed. Meg and Castiel tried there best to care for Gabriel, but he was driving them up the walls, Castiel lasting longer than Meg. A bed ridden trickster was never a good thing. on her day off Cassandra bought a bed to put into the room that would have belonged to Nathaniel. This way Meg and Castiel would no longer be relegated to the living room, especially since they had no qualms about spending their nights in a room together. Castiel and Meg shared her parents room while Gabriel was moved to the nursery turned bedroom.

Meg had turned to poker and pool games to help fund this expensive "Family". Still the expenses were rolling in. Luckily the house had been in the family for generations and was already paid for, or else Cassandra really wouldn't be able to provide for them all. 

* * *

One night Meg decided to take Castiel out with her to the movies, kind of as a way to get him out of the house and away from his brother. Tonight Cassandra was on babysit Gabriel detail. Cassandra helped him downstairs and they had their own movie night. Instead of popcorn they had candy. "Wow you have quite the sweet tooth." Cassandra noted.

"Me! Did you see how much candy you ate?" He was right. Ever since she used her grace, her cravings for sugar had increased. "You remind me of myself when I was an angel." She felt bad. her grace was taking a while but was still returning while his might never return.

"It might have been nice to have seen you as an Archangel."

"Oh I was a magnificent Archangel." He said proudly. He went off on how majestic his celestial form was. He spoke of his past as the trickster and reminisced about his favorite tricks over the years. 

"Wait a minute." She had heard something outside. The lights had been out so they could watch T.V. Cassandra turned off the T.V and put out the fire (which had been keeping them warm). "Stay put." She instructed. She ran and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, then crouched down near the door. It was pitch black in the house. There was a knock at the door. Neither she nor Gabriel said a word. There came a clicking noise, much like the sound of picking a lock. The lock clicked pen and the door slowly swung in. Before the intruder could make it into the house, Cassandra sprang out and pounced onto him. She bowled him over and sat on his chest knife to his throat. she didn't realize there were two of them till there was a gun at the back of her head. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light the moon provided. She had drawn a little bit of blood from where she had held the knife.

"Get off my brother." The man with the gun said. She dropped her knife, got off the man's chest and stood with her hands up. She took in both guys. One was so tall he was towering over her. She was only 5'4. The other was shorter but he was also pretty tall.

"Sasquatch" Gabriel called from the house. The tall man went inside and flicked on the lights. 

"Gabriel." The other man led Cassandra inside, gun to her back.

"Hey Deano."

"Gabriel."

"What brings you boys out here?" They put their guns away.

"We are here because of you."

* * *

 

So this was Sam and Dean. They sat in the living room looking at each other. Apparently they were her because they saw him on the news and went to rescue him themselves. However, when they got to the hospital they found no Gabriel, and the mess they had forgotten to clean up. Dean had Sam triangulate Cassandra's cell to find Castiel, and now they were here sitting on her couch. "So let me get this straight. The three of them took you out of a hospital all on their own? It had to be surrounded by angels and demons."

" Sure was. Thanks to this little lady over here, I got out in one piece." The two men turned to her.

"It was not as bad as he makes it sound." Gabriel had told them everything save for the fact that she was part angel. Luckily he left that out. She looked at Sam. Did he know what was in him?

"How might I ask did you accomplish all this?" Dean asked. Sam's eyes flashed blue.

"She is not human." The angel inhabiting Sam said. 

"Dean?" Gabriel asked confused.

"He is the angel inside Sam." Cassandra explained "I may not be human but at least I don't have to share a body with someone."

"How long have you been hiding yourself in Sam?"

"For a while now. What are you?"

"Part Angel. Who are you?"

"Ezekiel."

"Zekey? How are you little brother?"

"Injured."

"I can see it. Your wings. They are torn and burned. You are spending a lot of your grace helping Sam."

"Yes." He squinted at her. "Your grace is unstable."

"I know." She could feel it inside herself for a while now.

"Is she dangerous?" Dean asked shifting away from her.

"I'm not a bomb!" Cassandra growled.

"No you are not. However, it is why you still feel weak." The door lock clicked. Meg and Castiel were back from their outing. Castiel saw Sam and Dean. Dean looked away from him."

"I'm heading upstairs." He looked angry. Meg looked at the men on the couch. She turned towards the kitchen in an attempt to ignore them.

"Who is that?" Dean asked.

"An old friend." She helped herself to one of the beers in the fridge. He looked at her for a while. She let her eyes turn black. "I'm Meg you idiot. How many other friendly demons do you know?"

"Meg? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Obviously I'm not. I'm going to join Cas upstairs." She headed upstairs. Dean watched her, admiring her new body.

"Eyes front." Cassandra said. He turned around.

"So How did you get Gabriel out? The guy can barely move." Dean observed. The room grew quiet. Meg hadn't quite made it up the stairs. She now picked up her pace. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak.

"We aren't going to talk about it."

"What could be so bad that you don't want to talk about it?" Sam's eyes flashed. He was back in control. It was like he just woke up.

"What?"

"Hey man you're awake. You fell asleep."

"I did?" Cassandra gave Dean a look. He really shouldn't lie to his brother. "What were you guys talking about?"

"I was asking Gabriel how they got out him out of the hospital. Guys being shy."

"What does it matter?" Cassandra broke in. "Can I get you guys anything to drink? Coffee, tea, beer...?" She asked listing the drink choices.

"Beers please."

* * *

 

The guys were ready to leave. Dean pulled Cassandra aside. "How angry is he?"

"He still feels betrayed and hurt. However, I think part of him understands why he couldn't stay."

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"Don't thank me. A true friend wouldn't have kicked him out. Trust me, breaking into my house, what you did to Castiel after all he has done for you, you definitely aren't on my hit parade pal. Does your brother even know why he left?"

"I lied to him. Ezekiel threatened to leave." he began to leave. "I don't care what you think it was hard for me to tell him to leave. If i could i would invite him back." 

When he was next to her in the doorway Cassandra said, "He can't leave."

"What?" 

"Ezekiel. He's too weak. He can not leave your brother right now. He needs your brother just as much as your brother needs him." Let him chew on that she thought as she closed the door behind the two men.

* * *

Gabriel woke in the middle of the night due to the noise coming from Cassandra's room. He hobbled awkwardly to her room. She was tossing and turning. He couldn't see it but he could sense that her grace had become extremely unstable. He moved to her bed and put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. The instability of her grace was taxing her body. The grace inside of her resonated with what was left inside of him. His body started absorbing the grace from her bringing it back down to normal levels.

Gabriel pulled his hand away. He could feel the return of his grace being kick started. He was still human but he felt much better. His muscles were back. He walked around the room his ability to walk had returned. He could feel his body healing itself. With Cassandra sleeping better h returned to his room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.                                                                                                                                                                      

 


	9. I am your what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reads Cassandra's diary. What he finds may or may not put a strain on their relationship.

While Cassandra was at work and Meg and Castiel were out, Gabriel entered Cassandra's room. He didn't want to go behind her back, but he was really curious. In a night stand drawer, he found a hidden book with Faust written on the cover. Faust, why did that sound so familiar. Gabriel opened the book and proceeded to read.

* * *

Cassandra was the first one home. "Gabriel what do you want for dinner?" She called. "Gabriel?" She went upstairs. He was in her room, sitting on the bed, holding her journal. "Hey!" She grabbed it from his hands and returned it to the night stand. "Not cool Gabriel that was personal." She turned to him. He looked frozen in shock. "Gabriel?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Impossible it can't be true." Was all he said looking at her.

* * *

Meg and Castiel came home and found Cassandra in the kitchen.

"Hey firefly what's wrong?" Meg asked noticing the girl's worried face and the fact that she had a beer in her hand. The girl never drank beer.

"It's Gabriel."

"Where is he?"

"His room. He locked himself in there and refuses to come out." Castiel headed upstairs.

"Care if I join you?" Meg asked raising the beers in her hands.

"Not at all." Cassandra answered.

* * *

Brother may I come in?" Castiel asked after knocking.

"No." At least he was answering him. Castiel entered the room. Gabriel was sitting on his bed hands folded.

"What is wrong Gabriel?"

"Do you know what I did while I was the trickster?" Castiel shook his head. "I gave people what they deserved. Raining down judgment like in the good old days. However, I also found women, oh so many women. One woman in particular peaked my interest. I courted her for some time before bedding her. I ended up leaving her due to a mishap with another pagan god. I guess stepping in on their territory isn't seen to kindly. Her name was Angelique Faust."

"Cassandra's Grandmother!" Castiel said surprised. Gabriel shushed him. "Wait that would make you..."

"Yes."

"We need to tell Cassandra."

"No!"

"Gabriel do you know how long she has been searching for you?"

"Yes I read the entire journal." Gabriel was a fast reader.

"Then why not tell her? Surely you the Archangel Gabriel are not afraid."

"No of course not."

"Then tell her!"

"No I can't."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid she will hate me."

"Really?" The Archangel Gabriel who didn't care about what anyone thought of him, the angel of judgment was afraid of a 21 year old girl's judgment.

"How can she forgive me after leaving for so long?" 

"You didn't know."

"I should have been there to protect them." Gabriel knew this would not have been the case. As an Angel he himself disapprove of the existence of nephilim.

"You are here now. You could make up for lost time." There was a knock at the door. 

"Hey boys how's talkin goin?"

"How is Cassandra?"

"Confused. She was tired so she went to bed. That poor girl is working so hard to keep us safe and fed. You should show her a little more respect." Gabriel stayed silent. "What's up with him?"

"He just found out he is Cassandra's Great Grandfather."

"Really. That's what this fuss is all about? Seriously get a life."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand more than you think. Let me guess you are feeling guilty, and probably worried about what she might think." She was spot on surprising Gabriel. "I read the journal too. Thought the angel was a douche bag. Looks like I was right."

"Meg!"

"No Castiel I am right and you know it." She was but Castiel wasn't going to admit it with Gabriel right there. "If you had truly read the journal you would have realized she doesn't care who her Great Grandfather is or what he did. That girl is alone, all of her family dead, the last of her line. She just wants her family. She can pretend that Castiel and I fill that void, but the truth is we don't. there is a big difference between family and friends who are like family." Gabriel felt worse than he did before. "Buck up sunshine. You are the Archangel Gabriel. You've been through worse." He had to agree with her. If he could stand up to his brother Lucifer, he could tell Cassandra he was her Great Grandfather.

 

 

 


	10. Bringing Family Together one Archangel at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals all to Cassandra. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I hope you all like it!

Gabriel, Meg, and Castiel were downstairs already when Cassandra came down still in her pajamas. She headed straight for the kitchen. "Now's your chance." Meg nudged Gabriel. He got up to head to the kitchen. "Don't worry you'll be fine and maybe she'll even forgive you for reading her diary." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Cassandra who was still half asleep, stood over the stove to make her tea. "Cassandra?"

"hm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure what about?" She mumbled not entirely listening. She was tired and hungry, definitely not a morning person.

"I...I 'm not sure how to say this..." Cassandra's phone alarm went off. Her eyes flew open wide.

"Oh my god I'm late!" She ran upstairs and when she came back down she was fully dressed. She forgot about the tea, grabbed a pop tart, and ran out the door.

"Any bets on how far she will get before she realizes it's her day off?"

* * *

Cassandra came back angry at herself. "How far did you get?" Meg asked smirking.

"All the way to my car."Cassandra growled.

"Did you start it?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah why?" Meg laughed.

"Looks like Castiel has dishes for a week and Gabriel has to clean the entire house top to bottom for a week." Meg explained happy with herself.

"You bet chores?"

"Of course. Neither of these two has money to bet with. She pushed up off the couch. "I think it will take Cas with me." She put on her Jacket. "Have fun Kiddies." She and Castiel left. Gabriel and Cassandra were alone in the house together. Cassandra went to the kitchen to make her tea since she had been in a rush before.

"Hey Gabriel, earlier you said something about needing to talk." She sat down on the couch.

"Well...Here's the thing..."

"You're my Great Grandfather." Cassandra mumbled into her tea.

"I'm your...Wait what?"

"I already knew. Meg told me. She didn't think you would be able to go through with it." Cassandra calmly sipped her tea. Gabriel waited for an angered reaction.

"So...You aren't angry?" Gabriel asked after she didn't react how he had expected.

"I am angry. You read my journal without my permission, which seriously is that some sort of angel thing?" Gabriel shrugged. "Anyway I wasn't too happy to hear the news from Meg. I mean you're Gabriel, The Gabriel and you're afraid of me." Gabriel looked down slightly embarrassed and ashamed. "In truth I am too relieved to be angry." She set down her tea and hugged him. It was strange. In all of his years as an angel he had never felt like this. "Welcome home Great Grandfather." Gabriel truly felt welcome and at home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you who have been reading and following the story.


End file.
